


You're Different

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship: SoonHoon, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mingming is only mentioned, So is like half of the ot13, Stan Chinaline, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Minghao thinks he isn't good enough.





	

"Xiao Hao Hao~"

"Don't call me that, Jun-hyung." Minghao gritted his teeth when said hyung gave him a sweet smile. He was tempted to swat Jun away and maybe knee him in the balls, but there were cameras and Minghao was supposed to hold up his _cool guy_ facade.

Maybe it was just Junhui doing fanservice, giving the fans some 'China-line' action.

Minghao always knew he wasn't Jun's original pair. It was another 97-liner named Mingming, who apparently went on to become a model. Jeonghan had told Minghao how Jun got depressed when Mingming left, and how surprised everyone was when he suddenly latched onto Minghao.

_Because I'm a replacement, that's why._

He didn't voice that thought out to Jeonghan because Minghao just knew his eomma-hyung would hit his head and serve him a lecture on how different he was and how Minghao should think higher of himself.

"You're zoning out." Mingyu lightly tapped his arm.

"I was?"

"You were staring at the pen with an angry face." Mingyu explained. "Are you feeling sick? Should I get Manager-nim? The fan signing's about to start-"

"I'm fine, Gyu." Minghao smiled. "I just remembered something."

Mingyu didn't seem convinced, but he gave the younger a pat on the back with that canine-barring grin. "Okay, but I'm just here if you need anyone to talk to, Hao."

Junhui finally stopped messing around with Seungkwan and Wonwoo and took his seat on Minghao's other side. "Xiao Hao Hao!" He chirped.

All Minghao could do was glare at him.

The fansign finally began and Minghao was pleasantly surprised at the number of gifts he received from the fans and the ones who insisted on taking his picture. He decided he really liked the lion-mane hat and tied it securely around his head, smiling cutely at the Carat who gave it to him.

"Ah! Minghao-oppa, you're so cute!"

"No, I'm cool!" He insisted.

" _Andwe_! Jun-oppa, tell Minghao-oppa he's cute!" The fan nagged.

Junhui seemed at ease when he grinned at the Carat and turned to Minghao, pulling at the lion's ears. "Hao Hao is so cute and handsome, right, Carats?" he all but yelled into the microphone.

Minghao reddened, and he pushed Jun away, putting all of his attention back to the squealing girl in front of him, but not before retorting, "Jun-hyung _pabo_."

The girl took maybe ten photos of him and held his hand, saying how Minghao was her bias and that he looked really awesome when he's bboying. He actually felt sad when it was time for her to move to Jun.

He received a pretty flower crown next, and he let the fan herself tie the crown over his lion's mane.

"Please take care of yourself and eat well, Minghao-oppa!" The Carat said. "Can I take a picture of you and Jun-oppa Please? I stan China-line so hard!"

Minghao wanted to kick Jun in the ribs for being so clingy. If he wasn't so clingy, people wouldn't ship them so hard and maybe Minghao wouldn't have developed these... _feelings_.

"Hyung, Carat wants to take a picture."

"Anything for Carat!" Jun beamed, a haircrown with bunny ears adorning his head. "Let's make a heart!"

"No."

Jun looked at him, confused. Minghao never really outright refused him before. The fan looked nonplussed, but Jun was still panicking and so still made his half of the heart and slung one arm over Minghao's thin shoulders.

Minghao didn't even do anything, just smiled and scrunched his nose as the Carat took a picture.

For the rest of the fansign, Minghao ignored Jun as best as he can, opting for interacting and even teasing Mingyu with light banterings. In the corner of his eyes, he could see Junhui giving him worried looks.

After, they piled into the vans, and Minghao made it a point to climb in beside Seokmin and Mingyu in the back of one van. Soonyoung and Jihoon were singing some anime OST loud enough for Seokmin to ask his two dongsaengs what was wrong without rousing attention.

"You seemed angry at Jun-hyung. Like, he was basically shaking you but you kept talking to Mingyu."

"I just... I guess I just remembered Mingming."

 _Oh_.

His two friends knew about his insecurities, his feelings as being a rebound of some sort. It had started after he found Hansol browsing through YouTube for their pre-debut videos and the younger showed him a video of the ships during pre-deb.

Chinaline was Jun and Mingming. Minghao was nothing more than a filler when Mingming left.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mingyu asked.

"Nah. It'll pass." Minghao sank into the seat.

Seokmin and Mingyu shared a look before snuggling into Minghao's sides, tickling the youngest and getting the attention of Soonyoung, who quickly snapped a picture and posted it on Twitter and Instagram.

\---

"Are you avoiding me?"

"Why would I be?" Minghao calmly sipped the rich coffee Jisoo had brewed from his favorite mug, welcoming the sweet smell and the warmth. He pulled his knees up and tried to fit himself in the sofa, feeling relaxed.

Until Junhui came up and sat on the floor in front of him, cross-legged and eyes wide.

[ _Sungcheol walked into the living room just in time to hear Jun ask if Minghao was avoiding him, and the poor leader back-tracked the fuck out because he'd rather be oblivious than acknowledge one of his ships broken_ ]

"If I did something, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"So why are you avoiding me?" Junhui sounded so sad, Minghao just wanted to wrap around the older and hug his sadness away... but how can he do that when his own heart is heavy with pain as well?

"I'm not."

Jun scoffed. "Bullshit."

"Are you leaving now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Mingyu and Seokmin and even Jeonghan-hyung have been glaring holes at the back of my head since the fansigning where you wore that cute lion hat and you've been ignoring me and I want to know why!"

Minghao gulped down what was left of his coffee and hopped off the couch.

He couldn't tell Jun he was jealous over Mingming. He couldn't tell Jun that he was hurting because he knew he was just a replacement. He couldn't tell Jun that he _loved_ him.

"Minghao! Oh great,  I finally found you!" Jeonghan walked in. "I need help with something in the kitchen, can you find Mingyu and come help?"

"Yeah, hyung."

"Xiao Hao Hao?" Jun's voice legit cracked and Minghao almost crumpled to the ground, but Jeonghan's firm gaze kept him upright and walked him out of the room and away from Jun.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Jeonghan said after Minghao dragged Mingyu away from annoying Wonwoo and Jihoon in the bedrooms. They were preparing dinner for the whole house. "I mean, he looked so sad. You already know you're not Mingming's replacement, right?"

Minghao shrugged. "I guess I just need time to cool off my feelings."

"Whose fairy are you, Minghao?" Jeonghan asked sweetly.

Mingyu tried to hide his laughter when Minghao responded, "Jeonghannie-hyung's." in a monotone voice. Mingyu then sneezed out of nowhere and Minghao kicked him out of the kitchen, along with the Chinese Cabbage Mingyu sneezed on.

\---

"You can't keep running from Jun forever." Sungcheol said the next day after practice, sitting next to Minghao on the floor of the studio. "He's been a total wreck lately, and we have another fansign coming up. You can't possibly continue this."

"Cheol, don't. Let them heal in their own time." Jeonghan chided softly.

Minghao did feel bad though. He missed talking to Jun and the older's hurting didn't come unnoticed to him either. Jun looked terrible, but Minghao knew he had to stay stone-hearted for the better good.

Junhui could always just bounce back.

He did bounce back after Mingming.

"Let's go again, guys!" Soonyoung screeched, pounding his fists on his chest. "I want this one to be as flawless as Highlight, so get your asses up! Music!"

"He's gone crazy." Hansol whined, but took his place anyway.

Their practice ended quite late, and after everyone arrived at the dorm, most of the members fell asleep right after showering. Minghao stayed in the kitchen to rehydrate himself and maybe heat a poptart or two.

Or three.

"Minghao?"

He almost choked on his water when Jun sneaked up behind him and wrapped his strong arms around his waist, burying his face into Minghao's back.

"Hyung, what-"

"I promise not to call you Xiao Hao Hao anymore. I promise to stop poking and nuzzling and annoying you. I promise to stop whatever you want just please, _please_ stop ignoring me."

Chan, who was eating a bowl of cereal on the counter, quickly dumped his food into the sink and rushed off, not wanting to be around when shit was about to go down.

"Hyung, let go."

Jun was resolute in holding him.

"Come on, hyung. I'm tired and I want to sleep."

"What did I do, Hao?"

"Nothing."

"Then why the fuck am I receiving the cold shoulder?" He demanded, growling. Jun stalked around to stand in front of Minghao, who looked terrified at the change of tone. "What did I do to deserve this? It sure as hell ain't nothing, Minghao! I want to know!"

_Maybe Sungcheol-hyung was right._

He really can't keep running away.

So he took a deep breath and let it all out. "You really should stop acting like you genuinely care about me, hyung. I know my place. You don't have to lie to yourself because I'm not Mingming. I can never be as good as him... to you or the Carats. I was a nobody and I still am. Please stop pretending I'm him, because it gives me false hope that you like me and-- are you _laughing_?"

Jun was doubling over in hysterics, slapping his thigh in amusement.

"That's rude." Minghao sulked, turning to leave.

"Wait, wait." Junhui was still heaving and struggling to keep a straight face, but he grabbed Minghao's hand and squeezed it. "Hao, I know you're not Mingming. You two are completely different people, and you're very different... you're not a nobody, Minghao. Don't ever say that.

"And I never pretended to care. I genuinely care for you." He took Minghao's other hand. "I never acted around you. Fanservice? _Bullshit_. You're loved, Minghao. By the Carats and by me. I love your insicure and sulky and sadistic ass. And that's the truth. Don't forget that."

Minghao didn't know how to react.

"I love you, Minghao. Please don't ever ignore me again."

"You're gay?"

"For you. Yeah."

" _The fuck_?"

"You seriously never noticed?" Jun smirked, swaying their hands from side to side. "I'm always dropping hints! Ah, you're so dense!"

And that was all it took for Minghao to lunge forward and cup Jun's face with his hands before pressing their lips together. The older responded immediately, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

"Fucking finally!"

Jihoon had his arms crossed over his chest, a small smile playing on his face. Soonyoung was behind him, arms wrapped around his small boyfriend's shoulders.

"Don't makeout on the table, guys. We eat there." Soonyoung winked. "Congratulations, the ship has sailed! It's canon, ladies and gentlemen!"

"Keep your voice down, Youngie. Everyone's asleep." Jihoon reminded, walking over to the fridge with Soonyoung still attached to him, waddling behind.

Minghao was blushing furiously, Junhui just chuckling as he cuddled into his (supposed) now-boyfriend. "You're so cute, my Xiao Hao Hao!" Jun chased his lips for a kiss again.

So maybe Minghao did feel like a replacement. Maybe he felt he was never good enough. But he was loved by the Carats and by Junhui, and that was good enough for him.

Soonyoung's piercing screech interrupted their sweet kiss. "Yah! I just said no making out on the table!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry STAN CHINALINE THEY DESERVE ALL THE LOVE AND HAPPINESS AND SUPPORT ♡
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day/night.
> 
> Also, please remember that like Minghao, you are loved. ♡


End file.
